Letters
by HeavyDrugsOrGroupHugs
Summary: When two schools decide to begin a letter writing assignment, a group of teenagers get more than they bargained for. High School, Pre-Rent
1. Letter 1 Roger and Mark

**My first attempt at the Rent cast in high school. I once read someone's profile in which they condemned the use of most of the characters together pre-Rent. Yes, I'm aware that Angel and Collins, Roger and Mimi, etc. did not meet until Rent, but this is a place for the imagination. Let it out.**

**More to come beyond this.**

* * *

_**A letter from Wakefield High School.**_

Dear Stranger,

I am not writing to you because I have nothing better to do than send letters to some rich bitch at a fancy-ass school. I'm writing because my parents want me to pass high school. For this, I need to pass English class, and for that, I need to complete this stupid pen pal assignment.

I'm supposed to tell you about myself. Mr. Kane made a list.

My name – Look at the bottom of the fucking letter. I'm assuming you're not _that _stupid.

My Hobbies – I jump people who make me write letters.

My Family – Don't have one

What I want to be when I grow up – What am I, four? Fuck, I've been taking care of myself since I was fucking ten years old.

What I want to get out of this letter writing experience – Well, if you want to send me booze in an envelope, I wouldn't complain

Fuck this.

_Roger Davis_


	2. Letter 2 Roger and Mark

_**A letter from Elmgrove Secondary School**_

Dear Roger,

Well, I'm not really sure what to say. Your letter took me a bit of guard. I mean, I know your school is…different than our, but I wasn't expecting to get a letter with so much hate in it.

No offence.

Well, anyway, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm not the 'rich bitch' you were expecting. For one, I'm not a girl. And as for rich, well, that's a laugh. My mom sent me to Elmgrove because she thinks it's a higher learning environment. To be honest, I don't actually care what my learning environment is like, because I'm probably going to end up starving in the city someday no matter what school I go to. But my mom is still paying an arm and a leg, which we can in no way afford, to have me come here. Whatever.

I guess I could tell you stuff about me in that list you had. Not that you'd probably read it.

My Name – Well, yeah, I'm going to write it at the end of the letter, but it's Mark.

My Hobbies – I like filming stuff. I got a camera last year. I also like visiting the city. There's a lot to see there.

My Family – My mom, my dad and my sister Cindy, who's at NYU, although she keeps switching her major and I don't know what she's studying now.

What I want to be when I grow up – Well, I thought about being a teacher, maybe, but now I think I want to make movies or something.

What I want to get out of this letter writing experience – Someone who doesn't swear at me?

Well, I don't think you really want to talk to me. You seem kind of angry. I guess this letter is good kindling?

Sincerely,

_Mark Cohen_


	3. Letter 3 Roger and Mark

_**A letter from Wakefield High School.**_

Mark,

Wow, man, you need to get laid. Like, "my mom sent me here for a higher leaning environment", and "I thought about being a teacher". Man, I thank fucking God that I'm not you. Seriously, you write like a thirteen year old girl. "And today I went to pony club, and yesterday Dylan Saunders TOTALLY smiled at me". I think it's a good thing you know me now.

As much as you suck, I'm not about to give up on you. I promise to get you laid before the year is out, and not by one of the private school skanks you're used to. I'll hook you up with a public school skank. I've got a friend, Maureen, who'll sleep with anyone, as long as they're not too ugly. You're not ugly, are you?

The only thing you said in your letter that I thought was kind of cool was when you were talking about the city. I hitchhiked there once, and spent a week on the street with my guitar. As much as trying to live there sucked, it as also awesome. But I guess you only hung around the uptown, or gone to all the tourist traps with your NYU sister. Got any footage of homeless guys? Seen any corporate corruption? Like hell you have. Maybe if you stick around me long enough, I'll show you.

_Roger_

P.S. I wasn't kidding about Maureen. If you want to talk to her or something, just let me know. You're not gay, are you?


	4. Letter 4 Roger and Mark

**_A letter from Elmgrove Secondary School_**

Dear Roger,

Well, um, even though you said you weren't kidding, I think you might have been, but I did it anyway. You know your friend Maureen you talked about? Well, I wrote her a letter. I mean, I did it because I like meeting people, not because you said she was easy. I mean, if she's really nice and beautiful and funny and everything, I wouldn't mind if she was easy, but…anyway. I enclosed that letter with this one. I was wondering if you could give it to her? And if you could not read it? I mean, you can read it if you want, because I guess I can't stop you, but it's kind of not your letter, right? Plus you might laugh.

As for some of your questions…I'm not gay, I don't know whether or not I'm ugly (my sister's friend once said I was cute, but I don't know if that's a good thing or not), and I've never been to any of the touristy bits of New York. I went by myself a few times; I told my parents I was visiting Cindy, even though that's the last thing I wanted to do. They found out eventually that I was making it up, so those trips stopped. But while I was there, I spent a lot of time in Alphabet City, where nothing is a polished as uptown. It's kind of sad, but also kind of cool. I guess you'd have known that, living on the street for a week.

So, you'll give the letter to Maureen, right? If you do, thanks. But…don't stop writing, ok? I'm beginning to like this.

Sincerely,

Mark

* * *

**More to come after this commercial break. We all know Mark is awakward and nerdy...but taken to a new level when writing to a girl. Next up is Mark and Maureen.**


	5. Letter 5 Mark and Maureen

**The first letter to Maureen. For those who are curious, I am introducing Maureen and Mimi into this story, along with Mark and Roger. In this letter, I was working on turning Mark into the biggest fliting failure of the century. Oh how I love him. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**A letter from Elmgrove Secondary School**_

Dear Maureen,

Hi. I don't know if Roger told you about me, but I'm his new pen pal from Elmgrove. See, Roger mentioned that he had a friend who might be interested in meeting me. Well, that wasn't actually his word choice, but that was the idea, I guess. So, I know this is kind of spontaneous and probably lame, but I was wondering if you'd maybe like to start a letter writing thing with me or something? It could be interesting. I mean…oh, God, I'm really bad at this. It could be like a blind date, but so blind that we can't even see each other? That it's through paper and ink? If you want to, I mean.

So, what are you into? What kind of movies do you like, what books to you read, what musicians do you listen to? How do you take your coffee? I think you're probably really cool. I mean, Roger seems cool, and you're friends with him. I don't know how much I have in common with him, but maybe I'll have more in common with you?

Anyway, I hope you answer, and I hope you're not creeped out or anything. I'm sorry I'm such a dork. Maybe you could educate me?

Anyway.

Sincerely,

_Mark Cohen_


	6. Letter 6 Roger and Mark

_**A letter from Wakefield High School.**_

Mark,

My God, and to think I had you pegged as a wimp. You actually wrote a fucking LETTER to Maureen? Man, that took guts. Like, I write to you twice and tell you to get laid, and you go and do your best to get laid! By a chick you don't know, on top of that. Damn. That being said, you did it in the frigging lamest way possible. I mean, I know we're writing letters here, but this is for a school assignment. I could have just given you her number or something. What are you, Shakespeare? Man, I can't believe you and your letters.

Well, God knows why, but she fucking loved it. I read the letter (dammit, don't look at me like that), but only after she did. I gave it to her at lunch saying "I think someone wants into your pants," and sat down across the table from her. Well, she opened it and read it and giggled like a hyena for like five minutes, and then she looked at me and said, "Roger, I think I'm in love." That's when I grabbed the letter from her. Maureen is fucking weird. If I were a chick, I'd be like 'Who is this kid and why is he writing shit to me?' Hell, I think that already. But Maureen is pretty much orgasming every time she reads it. She carries it around in her bra, and says you're close to her heart. Man, the only important thing is that you're close to her tits. God, I can't believe this shit.

So, good job, I guess. Just don't come after me asking things like how she likes it, because we only did it once, and we were both smashed, so I remember nothing. This is up to you, Mark. Good on you. I kind of feel proud, like I'm your mentor or something. Maybe we have more in common than I thought. Huh.

_Roger_

**Next up is a letter from the one and only Maureen Johnson. Oh, the anticipation. Reviews get it up quickly.**


	7. Letter 7 Mark and Maureen

_**A letter from Wakefield High School.**_

Dear Mark,

I think I have found my true love. That's you, silly! My God, yesterday, Roger handed me a letter and told me I had an admirer. Well, that wasn't actually his word choice either. And I thought, really? A guy who writes a letter? Impossible. But it's true! You're the cutest thing I've ever seen. Or not seen. Your_ letter_ was the cutest thing I've ever seen and I think I'm in love with you.

See, when I meet guys, they usually start telling me about the sports they play and the fights they get into and asking if I'd like to make out in a closet or something. But I don't care about sports or fights and I'm not a big fan of closets (although back alleys are okay), so these guys don't really appeal to me. But then I get a note from a boy who doesn't seem like the type for sports and fights and making out (although I may have to educate you there). And I think that this geekyness and innocence is, like, my new reason to be alive. I don't need an asshole boy on my arm; I need a sensitive, artistic dork.

I've made Roger tell me everything he knows about you. You like filmmaking, right? And New York City? And you have a sister at NYU, and your mom sent you to Elmgrove because of learning environment and whatnot? But this doesn't tell me a lot about you, except that you're adorable. You have to tell me more. Answer your own questions. Me? I like Romance movies, but also horror flicks. I read mystery novels and old poetry. I like alternative bands and showtunes and obscure performance artists. I take my coffee black, but sometimes I put some cinnamon in it, for spice.

Roger thinks you're probably ugly, but I think you're really adorable and cute in the dorkyest way possible. What do you look like? You said you wanted to write letters back and forth, but I think we should meet up and have mad sex. Maybe both? When is the next time your parents will be out? Or would you rather go get coffee first? Black with cinnamon, remember?

_Love,_ _Maureen Johnson_


	8. Letter 8 Roger and Mark

**Short chapter, short letter. Mark, needless to say, is freaking out. I'm planning on introducing Mimi pretty soon. To be honest, I'm not really sure where this story is going. We shall see.**

* * *

_**A letter from Elmgrove Secondary School**_

Dear Roger,

Oh my God, she actually wrote me back. What do I say to her? What does she want me to say? Was she kidding about stuff, because she was talking about sex and fights and WHAT THE HELL DO I DO? I have something to admit. I've never kissed a girl, or had a girlfriend, and I've definitely never had sex. I don't know anything about girls, especially girls like Maureen. I mean, she's so…forward, you know? I mean, I guess you would know. I don't even know her and I know. But does she actually want to meet me, or are you both teasing me?

HELP ME!

_Mark_


	9. Letter 9 Roger and Mark

_**A letter from Wakefield High School.**_

Mark,

Man, I thought I told you I wasn't going to help you out with Maureen. I thought I told you it was all up to you, that you need to become your own man. That being said, I'll make you a deal. Find me one of your private school chicks who isn't too prissy to hook up with and I'll give you everything you need to know about Maureen Johnson, okay? I'm going to take that as a yes, and let you know everything now, though I expect payment soon. But don't tell the girl I called her payment. I don't think they like it when we talk about them like money.

Anyway: Maureen.

When she says she wants to have sex with you, she probably means it. You should write back to her, suggest a meeting place, and then take her home with you. Or I could probably throw a party sometime soon, and give you guys the opportunity if your parents are always home or something.

She has this fascination with socially awkward people (which is why she's so into you), so if she starts sounding like a science experiment, answer her questions and try to ignore the rest.

She really, really likes dark chocolate, red lipstick, children, long hugs, taping things to her wall/locker/friends, going to plays, dressing up in ball gowns from second hand stores, guys in bowties, drawing with chalk, thunder storms and fire. Don't let her near, like, half of those things.

If you wanted to take her somewhere, it should be somewhere with a 'soul' (her words, not mine). Somewhere like a museum or a poetry reading or something would work, I guess.

And most importantly, WATCH THE FUCK OUT. Because as great as Maureen is, she's…I don't know, a free spirit or whatever you want to call it. She might be saying that she's in love with you, but whatever you do, don't fall in love back. She'll ruin you, man. Just keep it in mind.

_-Roger_


	10. Letter 10 Mark and Maureen

_**A letter from Elmgrove Secondary School**_

Dear Maureen,

I have come to the conclusion that you:

a) Could eat me alive,

b) Are the strangest person I have ever met

and c) The object of my every affection.

To me, you're like the stars: far off, beautiful, mysterious, complex and fascinating. My goal is to get up to the stars and drink in everything I can find from them. It's really like you're in some far off galaxy, with sex and fights and cinnamon. I've never been anywhere near that galaxy. But I know I could get there, as long as you want to help me.

I just realized that sound really dorky, talking about stars and stuff. I promise not to talk about science when I'm around you. Speaking of being around you, I really want to meet you in person. I'll take you anywhere and we can talk about nothing or everything or whatever you want, because I think what I want most is to see you smile.

I feel like you're someone I'd want to know my whole life. I think that I would be stupid to let you walk away from me now.

Love, Mark

P.S. When we meet up, I'll be the kid with blond hair a glasses with a camera extension on my hand.

* * *

**Next letter from a certain latina dancer. Stick around, my dears.**


	11. Letter 11 Mimi and Roger

Dear Roger,

So, here I am, the hook-up chick you ordered. To be honest, I was a bit pissed off when Mark asked me to be payment for his girl advice. But then he let me read his letter from Maureen, and I can't help but agree that he does need some help with this chick. I guess being Mark's personal tutor is a job that should come with a high price tag. Plus I'm kind of flattered that he chose me over all the girls at his school (*snort* like he's ever spoken to any of them).

So, hey. I'm Mimi, which is short for something, but you'll probably never find out what. I'm a sophomore, but I don't go to Mark's school. Like I could get into a school like that, even if I had the money, which I sure as hell don't. I go to a public school in the Glebe. I met him downtown a few months back. I was pissed because he had caught me on film as I tried to get into a bar. I almost broke his camera, I think. You know what's weird? I think I know who you are. Mark said your name is Roger Davis, I thought, _what? I know that name. _You're in a band, right? I've heard you play, at Cecil's that one time. I was dancing near the band, and I kept looking at the lead singer guy, thinking _damn he's hot_. That was you, wasn't it?

So you know what? Although I'm payment, and although I'm your toy, and although you could turn out to be the biggest jerk I've ever met, I'm going to give you a chance. I'm going to the city this weekend. I hear you're a fan of it yourself. On Saturday, around three pm, I'm going to be sitting on a bench in Tompkins Square Park. Maybe you'd want to join me. Maybe not. Either way, I'll be there.

Thoughtfully,

_Mimi Marquez _


	12. Letter 12 Mark and Maureen

_**A letter from Wakefield High School.**_

Dear Marky,

We are meeting up this weekend. I don't think I can go any longer without knowing you in person. You're like a puppy. You're adorable and innocent and I feel like I need a pet name for you. So this weekend, I am making a pitcher of fresh fruit smoothie and I'm bringing it with me on our date. I know just the place too. There's a forest near my house. It's really secluded, and the only people who go there are college kids to party at night. I think we should go mid-day, when the sun is overhead and speckling down from the trees. Just you and me, baby.

I think you are the most beautiful boy I've never seen. The way you talk about stars and beauty, and how you have total faith in me to be perfect, well, it's wonderful. I think you're probably very smart. You seem smart. I think I want to sit and listen to you talk to me; tell me about everything you know. I think I would like that.

See you this Saturday, around noon on the bench in front of your school? I know it's there; I walked by yesterday, imagining I could see you. I hope you come. I think you will, won't you?

Love forever,

_Maureen_


	13. Letter 13 Roger and Mark

_**A letter from Wakefield High School.**_

Mark-

Thanks, man.

_Roger_

* * *

_**A letter from Elmgrove Secondary School**_

Dear Roger

Thank _you_!

_Mark_


	14. Letter 14 Mimi and Roger

_**A letter from Wakefield High School.**_

Dear Mimi,

To be frank, I was not expecting you. I mean, when I got your letter, I thought you seemed pretty cool, but you were the girl that Mark picked out, so how cool could you be? I should give that guy more credit. I don't know why he never tried to pick you up, but all the better for me, I guess. We are something, right? Because I feel like we have this potential for a great relationship, you know? I've never felt that about anyone else before. And I've sure as hell never talked about my feelings in a letter before. God dammit, I'm turning into Mark.

On Saturday, I probably circled the park about twelve times, looking for you. You didn't tell me what you looked like, Meems. I had to, first, find out Mark's phone number, then ask him. His description of you? "Uh, well, she's Latina, and really pretty, and has this cute little body. I mean…not that I've seen it, but it seems to be…uh, you'll know her to see her." God. Anyway, I still think it was cool to look up and see this really hot girl watching me from a bench as I was getting ready to leave. It's a good thing you've seem me before.

So, I guess I wanted to tell you that I had a really good time with you. And that I want to see you again. I've never been big on writing letters, so do you think we could just meet up every day for the rest of our lives, or something? No more letters, ok? I only want to be with you in person and hold your hand instead of a piece of paper.

Call me. You have my number. We can talk, and maybe we'll never stop.

Love,

_Roger_

* * *

**Dear Beautiful Readers. I have three more letters planned after this one - one from Maureen to Mark, one from Mark to Roger and one from Roger to Mark. I can easily say that this has been my most successful story to date, which couldn't have been accomplished without amazing reviewers. Thank you all so much.**


	15. Letter 15 Mark and Maureen

_**A letter from Wakefield High School.**_

Dearest Marky,

Spending Saturday with you had to have been one of the most romantic experiences of my life. You're one of the only boys I've ever met who can treat a girl with so much respect. Provided, you did seem to be slightly terrified the entire time, especially when you were waiting for me on the bench with your back to the path, and I came up behind you and grabbed you and kissed you. You didn't kiss me back right away, Marky, which hurt my feelings until I pulled away, and you looked at me with your puppy dog eyes and asked "Maureen?" in this little voice, and then I realized that you didn't have any idea what I looked like, or anything. The funny thing is, I knew what you looked like before I met you. You look like your letters, Marky, which makes you the most honest person in the world. And after we met like that, I kissed you again, and you kissed back this time, and there wasn't any pressure and you were sweet, and as frightened and uncertain as you seemed, you kissed better than anyone I've ever kissed before.

I'm sorry I forgot to make smoothies, but I liked that you brought your own. It's like you knew me, like you knew I'd forget. I don't know how you knew I liked raspberries best, and that strawberries are overrated, but maybe you really know everything and pretend that you're awkward and beautifully dorky. But then, I don't think so. Because I don't think the awkward is pretend, which is nice, because too many boys play pretend. But I think you're the truest boy on earth, which is why I love you. And I love so many things about you. Oh Marky, I want to be with you, and stay with you forever.

Marky, I think I don't want to write letters anymore. The school year's almost over, and summer is starting. I don't want to be sitting, writing letters to you in the heat, when I could be with you, spending every waking moment with you instead. So Marky, I'm going to come by your house tonight and give you this letter in person. And maybe we can start the heat before the summer starts. Because that's how it should be – just us, with no pen in the way.

And Marky, I think I've chosen a pet name for you. It's something my grandma used to call my granddad before she had a stroke and couldn't talk anymore. They were the sweetest people in the whole world, so I want you to be my Pookie, just like Granddad was Pookie to Grandma. I think it's just as cute as you are.

Love, you're one and only,

_Maureen_

* * *

**Two letters to go. I'm sorry to finish this story, but it must be done, as the author's ideas are coming to a close. A tall glass of Raspberry Smoothie goes out to anyone who reviews.**


	16. Letter 16 Roger and Mark

_**A letter from Elmgrove Secondary School**_

Dear Roger,

I don't really know how this story ends. The school year's almost over, and this assignment is kind of finished too. So where does that leave us? I mean, I'm not positive about how you feel about me – I still remember that in your first letter you said that you beat up people who write to you. But I think we've changed a bit. Because you wrote back, right? And I'm not terrified of you anymore. And besides the fact that we both got girlfriends out of this, I think we had a pretty good time with this stupid letter writing assignment, all things considered. But that brings me back to my question: What happens now? Roger, I'm confused. Are we friends? Or are we 'pen pals', as in, we're never going to talk to each other again?

Roger, I think we're friends. But maybe you see things another way. I don't know. Do you want to keep writing letters, on our own time? Or is this it? Whatever you want is fine, I guess. But you kind of changed my life.

So, thanks, I guess.

Sincerely,

_Mark_

* * *

**One letter to go. How is Roger going to answer. Well, I guess no one knows whether or not Mark and Roger grow up to be best friends or anything. **


	17. Letter 17 Roger and Mark

_**A letter from Wakefield High School.**_

Mark,

Are you fucking kidding me? Are we _friends_? You need to get your head on straight. Are you honestly clueless enough to have to ask that question? In my first letter, I told you that I beat up people who write to me. I told you I think this whole thing was a dumbass waste of time. I told you to fuck off. And yet I haven't killed you yet.

Of course we're friends.

What do you take me for, a complete asshole? No, man. As seriously dorky as you are, you also possibly the coolest kind of dork. Congratulations, I guess. And though I stand by what I said (writing letters is lame), I didn't mind it so much when it was you. Some people in my class ended up with some real shit. No offence to your school or anything, but most of those girl, and even the guys seem to be pretty stuck up and bitchy. So, thanks for hooking me up with Mimi instead. And thanks for everything, really. I didn't tell you this, but you could probably guess: I had this thing with anger and violence and stuff. I would beat up kids, even if I didn't know them. But when I started talking to you, I started thinking about these kids like you would, or like how I imagine you would think of them. So that helped.

But no, I don't want to keep writing letters. I don't like writing letters. I'd rather write songs. But I want to meet up with you. We can hang out, maybe go to the city. Maybe we can change the artistic world, you with your camera, and me with my guitar. We can do anything, really, and have a damn good time. Or whatever.

Yours,

_Roger_

* * *

**_A letter from the author_**

**So there you have it. The beginning of a beautiful friendship and the end of a successful story. Considering I had no idea where this story was going when I began it, I felt it turned out well. Thank you to my beautiful readers and **_**amazing**_** reviewers. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing it. Last minute reviews are happily appreciated. **

**Much love,**

_**HeavyDrugsOrGroupHugs**_


End file.
